Squished
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: What could possibly go wrong with a mission involving cleaning a huge manor? That's right: nothing. Except perhaps if you throw in a crazy charmed room, that is.


**Title:** Squished

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:** What could possibly go wrong with a mission involving cleaning a huge manor? That's right: nothing. Except perhaps if you throw in a crazy charmed room, that is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

"Natsu…?"

"Yeah?"

"You're squishing me."

Lucy tried to angle her face away from that of the Dragon Slayer's, her cheeks burning because of the proximity. But her attempts at avoiding making contact with Natsu were futile, since she could still feel his breath on her skin.

_Darn it!_ The Stellar Spirit cursed under her breath, her cheeks getting redder with each passing second. _Why did their mission ended up like this?_ She thought, exasperated. Had she known that the mage who owned the manor was a prankster, she would not have had joined Natsu and Happy. Had she known that that last room they were supposed to clean (yes, their mission was to clean a manor and they would be paid 300,000 jewels for that!) was enchanted to trap two people—specifically, a male and a female—between its walls, she would not have had stepped even one foot inside the place. And the worst part of it all was—Lucy winced as she remembered the magically recorded instruction that sounded as the walls started closing in on them—she and Natsu would have to kiss just to break the spell. Although she was thankful it was not Happy who was with her (the blue cat had volunteered to clean the kitchen all by himself), she was not all that happy to have a make out session with her—of all people—nakama!

The blond tried to move her arms so as to push Natsu a little way away from her body, but it seemed like the walls had other plans. She soon heard the telltale sounds of something grinding—the walls were once more closing in.

"Arrrggggg! Stop moving already!" Natsu growled. He could feel Lucy's breasts touching his chest. A couple more centimeters and he would surely crush her to death. He could already feel her squirming beneath him, making him all the more worried.

_Dammit!_ He just could not use his magic to blast away the walls, for he would definitely blast Lucy along with them. And he did not want to find out what his nakama would do to him if he fried her alive. He winced mentally. Definitely not interested in finding that one out.

As if the room heard his complaint, the walls did indeed stop in their attack. Natsu was trying his best to make space between him and Lucy. As he arched his body away from the Stellar Spirit Mage, his head bent even lower, his forehead now touching the wall immediately beside Lucy's left (Lucy was wearing one of her deadly high heeled shoes, which was why she was almost as tall as Natsu). The blond on the other hand, saw how Natsu was doing everything he could so as not to crush her small frame. That gesture of his made her smile, but it did not help erase her blush, nor did it stop her heart from pounding due to the now almost non-existent space between them.

"How long would this room stay this way?" The Fire Mage complained, his breath tickling Lucy's exposed shoulder. The blond inhaled sharply, the sensation of him pressed against her slowly starting to cloud her mind.

"Didn't you hear the instruction? We have to—we need to—" Lucy could not bring herself to say "kiss". Natsu grunted. He then turned his face to the left, which caused his lips to graze Lucy's cheek. The blonde's pulse quickened. Why did his lips have to be that soft?

"We could just find another way if you don't want to do what that old geezer told us to do," he mumbled, unaware of how his breath slowly drained Lucy of her restraint. Lucy closed her eyes shut, trying hard to keep herself together.

"No. If you blast this place to pieces, we'll surely get hurt. Oh wait—I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL GET HURT!" She exclaimed, her eyes snapping wide open at the sudden realization. She twisted her face to her right, hoping against hope that the Dragon Slayer was not about to conjure Dragon Iron Fists _or_—heaven forbid—a Roar.

"Don't even think abou-!" But she did not get to finish what she wanted to say, for the moment her head turned to her right, her lips smacked themselves into Natsu's. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm mouth cover hers. She saw herself reflected in the Fire Mage's own wide orbs, before he blinked and pulled back. Lucy felt a fleeting sense of disappointment as he pulled away, but she quickly recovered herself.

"Hnn…I suppose the walls would part now, wouldn't they?" The Dragon Slayer asked hopefully, his face scanning what little space was left to them. Lucy gave a fraction of a nod.

"Yeah, I do hope so…" She agreed. A tiny part of her though did not want the walls to move yet. It screamed that what they did was not a kiss but merely a touching of lips. She pouted.

"Now this is weird. Why aren't they budging?" Natsu said suddenly, irritated. Lucy looked at him.

"I mean, we did kiss, didn't we?" He continued, this time choosing to glance at his nakama. Lucy noted the faint blush on her partner's cheeks. The Stellar Mage was a bit surprised. Was the infamous, immature and fire-brained Natsu _blushing_?

"I think…we need to do it a little longer…" Lucy suggested, hoping that she did not sound so desperate to continue where they left off. Natsu considered her for a second. Slowly, he lowered his head once more, keeping his eyes locked on Lucy's.

"It's just a kiss, right?" Natsu murmured. Lucy smiled a little.

"Yeah…" she replied, before Natsu claimed her lips for real.

Lucy felt her body burning up as Natsu gently kissed her. Who knew he had it in him? She arched her back, unconsciously wanting to get closer to the Fire Mage. Said Fire Mage though got surprised, so he detached himself from Lucy so as to look at her better. Feeling cold air on her mouth, the Stellar Mage opened her eyes to see an amused Natsu gazing at her. She pouted once more.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, suddenly realizing that Natsu was staring at her in a bemused way.

"You liked it?" He asked, lowering his head once more. The moment his forehead touched Lucy's, he grinned wolfishly down at her. On the other hand, the Stellar Mage blushed madly at his question.

"So what?" She shot at him. She wished he would stop teasing her already and just get on with the kissing. Especially now that she knew he was a good kisser—

NO! Lucy screamed in her head as the thought crossed her mind. We are only doing this to get out of this trap, nothing more. She mentally nodded. _Yes, that was just it._

"You look cute when your brows are scrunched up like that…" Natsu murmured, his voice sending Lucy back to reality. She felt her neck flush along with her face.

"Wh-why say that now?" She asked, her lips quivering. Natsu gave a laugh.

"Cause that's how you look right _now_," He genuinely purred, his lips ever so grazing Lucy's. The Stellar Mage felt a sense of emptiness as his lips tortured her own, leaving her wanting for more.

"Oh just shut up already and kiss me, you dolt!" Lucy ordered, practically tugging at Natsu's vest. With his grin still plastered to his face, the Dragon Slayer agreed. He guessed that being trapped between two walls with Lucy was not that bad after all.

**Author's Note:** This is not the first fanfic I've written, but it definitely is the first one I've uploaded. I hope you enjoyed reading my fic! Reviews are more than welcome. :D


End file.
